victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Here's 2 Us
Here's 2 Us is a song by Victoria Justice. It had been performed in One Thousand Berry Balls.Image confirming the episode in the Victorious 3.0 Walmart Zinepak It was written by Emanuel Kiriakou, Evan Bogart, Lindy Robbins and Michelle Branch. Lyrics Oooooooh Here’s to the Mondays Watching all the cars on the freeway I ain’t got a thing to do Can I sit here next to you? And oh oh ohhh Yeah, I kinda wish I got paid 'Cause my card got maxed out yesterday Could you give me a shot? And I’ll work with what I got Not a dollar in my pocket but I rock it like I ain’t broke. You know? Oooooooh Here’s to us uh-oh Here’s to us Ooooooooooh Here’s to us uh-oh Here’s to never winning first place Here’s to crying on your birthday Here’s to every single heartbreak Here’s to us Here’s to us Here’s to the mistakes Somehow they always drop you in the right place So, let’s go another round Till the sky is falling down And we’ll laugh at all the shakers and movers Now who’s the loser? What a joke. Oooooooooooooh Here’s to us uh-oh Here’s to us Oooooooooooooh Here’s to us uh-oh Here’s to never winning first place Here’s to crying on your birthday Here’s to every single heartbreak Here’s to us Here’s to us Nanananananananananananana Nanananananananananananana I’m a player, I’m a hater But I swear you would never know Cause I got a smile on I’m an ex-con That just got off parole Could’ve been a contender, a pretender Like Brando Play the role But I’m not so what? And that’s just how it goes. Oooooooooooooh Here’s to us uh-oh Here’s to us Oooooooooooooh Here’s to us uh-oh Here’s to never winning first place Here’s to crying on your birthday Here’s to all the bad first dates Here’s to every single heartbreak Here’s to raining on your own parade Here’s to showing up anyway Here’s to us Here’s to us Here’s to Here’s to the Mondays Series Lyrics Oooooooh Here’s to the Mondays Watching all the cars on the freeway I ain’t got a thing to do Can I sit here next to you? And oh oh ohhh Yeah, I kinda wish I got paid 'Cause my card got maxed out yesterday Could you give me a shot? And I’ll work with what I got Not a dollar in my pocket but I rock it like I ain’t broke. You know? Oooooooh Here’s to us uh-oh Here’s to us Ooooooooooh Here’s to us uh-oh Here’s to never winning first place Here’s to crying on your birthday Here’s to every single heartbreak Here’s to us Here’s to us Nanananananananananananana Nanananananananananananana I’m a player, I’m a hater But I swear you would never know Cause I got a smile on I’m an ex-con That just got off parole Could’ve been a contender, a pretender Like Brando Play the role But I’m not so what? And that’s just how it goes. Oooooooooooooh Here’s to us uh-oh Here’s to us Oooooooooooooh Here’s to us uh-oh Here’s to never winning first place Here’s to crying on your birthday Here’s to showing up anyway Here’s to us Here’s to us Here’s to Here’s to the Mondays Video References Category:Songs